Drifting Apart
by Faded-DreamsX2
Summary: SPOILERS of FFX and X-2! Takes place after the defeat of the ending boss in Final fantasy X. After the loss of Tidus, Yuna will do anything to find him again. This includes doing things she normally wouldn't. TidYun Story.
1. Vanishing Dreams

*A story for fans of Final Fantasy X and X-2*  
  
Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy X, and X-2 characters belong to their respective owners. They do not belong to me. Though I wish I had Tidus(  
  
-Author's Note- I absolutely love all things Final Fantasy, so I decided to write a fanfic for my truly favorite games, Final Fantasy X, and Final Fantasy X2. This fanfic picks off after the defeat of the ending boss.  
  
-  
  
Drifting Apart  
  
-  
  
(Yuna's POV)  
  
I watch, exhausted as the defeated corpse of Yu Yevon rises into the air, rings of energy surrounding it, until suddenly everything goes white. Everywhere I looked was total and complete whiteness. It seems to last that way for hours, when honestly it was a mere 30 seconds. When I regained my sights, I started to dance. Dancing for my fallen Aeons, and dancing for the fayth. I am dancing so they can awaken from there eternal slumber. I finally turn around and Auron catches my eye. Pyreflies are exiting from his body.  
  
"Don't stop." Auron simply exclaims while maintaining a calm disposition.  
  
I began to interject. ".But I."  
  
Auron gives me a reassuring smile, and utters, "It's all right."  
  
Auron begins to walk forward. I watch eagerly, as he walks to Wakka, and then to Kimahri. I make light of the situation and giggle inwardly at how Auron gave Kimahri a friendly hit on the chest. I continue to watch Auron, as he walks, silently bowing his head to all of his companions, when finally he stops in front of Tidus.  
  
"It's been long enough." I hear Auron quietly articulate to Tidus. "  
  
Auron once again starts trekking his way forward, pyreflies still emitting from him, until finally, he rests at the edge of the platform in which we are standing on. I look at Auron with deep sympathy shining in my eyes. I watch him as he looks at his sword proudly, and then back at us.  
  
"This is your world now." He condoles.  
  
I watch in disbelief as Auron begins to disappear, until at last he is completely vanished. I weep silent tears as I watch a friend whom I hold dear, disappear from my life. I start to perform the sending again while standing on the airship. I look around me as I see the Aeons hovering limply in the air. Finally, I look to the left and what I see before me astonishes me. Sin is falling to the ground, leaving a bright yellow light trailing behind it. Finally it is over. I sigh, and then turn to face Tidus. Tidus is beginning to fade. I shake my head, trying to rid the image before me from my mind.  
  
"No!" I cry out, pain clearly evident in my voice.  
  
Tidus turns to me and in a shaky voice states, "Yuna, I have to go."  
  
Tidus takes a deep breath.  
  
"I'm sorry I couldn't show you Zanarkand.Goodbye." Tidus quickly finishes, not wanting to see the hurt in my eyes.  
  
"Hey!" I hear Wakka yell out from behind me.  
  
"We're gonna see you again?" Rikku's question hang's heavy in the air.  
  
"Yuna!" I hear Kimahri yell out my name, but I am in a panic, and decide to ignore his voice.  
  
I'm not thinking clearly. How could I? The man I love, the man I have spent my adventures with and the man who has protected me from the time we laid our eyes on each other is beginning to fade away. I run to Tidus as fast as I can.but I pass right through him, and hit the airship floor with a painful thud. I can hear my friends gasp as I fell. But I don't care. I don't even care how much that hurt. The only thing I am thinking is the hurt I am feeling weighing down on my heart.  
  
I watch silently as a single pyrefly flies up in front of my face. I finally stand up, my back to Tidus.  
  
"I love you." I quietly proclaim to Tidus, hoping he can hear me.  
  
I can hear Tidus' feet shuffling, and I turn to face him solemnly. Tidus walks up to me and places his half faded arms around my shoulders. He fades right through my body, and for that split second it felt like we were connected, heart, body and soul. He then turns away, jumping off the edge of the airship. I see him floating through the clouds until he completely vanishes.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
-  
  
(Yuna POV)  
  
-  
  
It's been a week, and still no sign of him. I am on the dock at Luca, facing the sea, whistling with all my power. You said if I whistled, you'd come. But your not here. I look down as a single tear rolls down my cheek. I begin whistling again, just hoping for the ever so faint of your response. I can hear faint footsteps coming up from behind me.  
  
"Yuna, it's time." Lulu ever so gently exclaims.  
  
I began walking to the Luca stadium once inside, I hear many loud cheers. I walk up to the balcony, and look, amazed, at all the people around me. I begin to start my motivational speech.  
  
"Everyone...everyone has lost something precious."  
  
"Everyone here has lost homes, dreams, and friends."  
  
"Everybody..."  
  
"Now, Sin is finally dead."  
  
I wait patiently as loud clapping bellows out all around me. I resume once the clapping has quieted.  
  
"Now, Spira is ours again."  
  
"Working together..."  
  
"Now we can make new homes for ourselves, and new dreams."  
  
"Although I know the journey will be hard, we have lots of time."  
  
"Together, we will rebuild Spira."  
  
"The road is ahead of us, so let's start out today."  
  
I turn around, and watch as Wakka nods to me. I look to the rest of my group, and see smiling faces. I then look back to the crowd, which is still cheering and clapping loudly.  
  
"Just one more thing." I continue.  
  
"The people and the friends that we have lost, or the dreams that have faded.never forget them."  
  
I finish my speech with built up tears in my eyes, and turn around, to leave the ever so cheering crowd behind me.  
  
-Author's note-  
  
Well here's the first chapter! I really hope you enjoyed it. But if you didn't bear with me, since after all this is the beginning chapter. But I did have a lot of fun writing this. Chapter 2 should be up soon. If you would like, email me at I_am_the_devi43@hotmail.com. Please no flames. 


	2. What dreams may come

*A story for fans of Final Fantasy X and X2*  
  
Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy X, and X-2 characters belong to their respective owners. They do not belong to me.  
  
-  
  
Chapter 2- What dreams may come  
  
1 day after the speech  
  
-  
  
(Rikku's POV)  
  
"Yunie?" I timidly ask while walking around Wakka's house in Besaid. I hear sniffles and immediately know that she's crying for the ones she has lost. I walked over to where she was sitting, and sat beside her.  
  
".Yunie?" I persist wanting to get her attention. "Don't cry Yunie, if there's a way to come back, you know Tidus will come back to ya, right?  
  
I see Yuna's red swollen eyes peer into mine. "Rikku, I just want to be alone, I'm going to bed." Yuna stoically says to me.  
  
I watch as Yuna enters Wakka's house, and leaves me here alone sitting in the cool nights breeze.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
-  
  
(Yuna's POV)  
  
-  
  
I felt bad leaving Rikku out there by herself, but I just didn't want an interrogation, I just wanted some sleep. But I know this night will be like the others. I will start to sleep, and then the dreams will come. I don't know if it's just my imagination making these images up, but I keep having a reoccurring dream.and that dream is of you. Tidus.I watch as you step up the platform, and walk in front of the large machina. I'm not sure what the machina is, but it towers over everything else. Every time I have this dream he says the same thing.  
  
"I have to save the summoner."  
  
I'm not quite sure what he means. But I don't think I should bother thinking about it, it's just a dream after all.but then I think again.it just seems so real.  
  
I start to feel my eyelids getting droopy, until finally sleep overcomes me.  
  
-  
  
(Yuna's Dream)  
  
-  
  
A young man is seen inside of a jail cell. He begins to yell;  
  
"Get me out! I have to save the summoner! If she were your girl what would you have done! Please.I have to save Lenne!"  
  
Everything goes dark, and the ever known images appear.  
  
The same young man is seen walking up a platform and stopping in front of a large machina.  
  
"You know, your all I can count on to save Lenne."  
  
-  
  
(End of dream sequence)  
  
-  
  
(Yuna's POV)  
  
I bolt straight up from the bed in which I am sleeping in. The same dream that I've been having, happened again. I just don't understand. what is it all suppose to mean? I begin to angrily yell out,  
  
"Who is Lenne? Who the heck is Lenne!!"  
  
I hear footsteps coming through the doorway, and moments later I see Lulu enter. "Yuna, I heard an outburst, are you all right?" Lulu calmly asks me.  
  
I begin to ponder whether or not I should tell her about my dream. I decide to stick it to the back of my mind for now, and tell it to the others when I find the right time to do so.  
  
I quickly answer her with a, "Yes, I'm fine," and then tell her that she should go get some sleep. I watch Lulu leave the room, and then I softly climb back into my own bed.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
-  
  
(Tidus' POV)  
  
-  
  
"Yuna.I'm so sorry this happened. I wish I were there with you right now."  
  
I take out the sword that Wakka gave to me all those months ago, and begin to angrily slice at the invisible farplane wall.  
  
"You must stop." Auron calmly states behind me. "Tidus, it's not possible. Just stop."  
  
I look over at Auron and briefly nod my head.  
  
I look behind me and see Auron turn around. At that moment I run blindly sword poised at the invisible wall that separates me from Yuna. The moment my sword hits the wall; something different happened then all the other times I hit it.  
  
The wall began to glow a pale orange.  
  
-Authors note  
  
Well that's chapter 2. I'm sorry if it's not picking up, but I have to get the stage set, ya know? Well I will try to update soon. 


	3. Wishing against hope

*A story for fans of Final Fantasy X and X-2*  
  
Disclaimer- All final Fantasy X, and X-2 characters belong to their respective owners. They do not belong to me.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry it took me a while to update, but I want to say thank you to Reese_Apoc for my first review. Reese, this chapter is for you : )  
  
-  
  
Chapter 3- Wishing against hope  
  
-  
  
(Tidus POV)  
  
-  
  
I stare intently at the invisible farplane wall. It glowed a pale orange I am sure of it. What does this mean? Is it possible that I can finally make my way to Yuna? Yuna... I sigh inwardly thinking of how she must be feeling. I miss her so much. But no, I need to think positive; I may have finally found a way to make it back to her.  
  
I turn to Auron and silently proclaim, "Tell me you saw that too. You saw the wall glow, right?"  
  
I watch Auron as he walks to stand in front of me.  
  
"I do not understand why you are so happy, Tidus. You understand what this means, right? You have just broken the balance between Spira and the farplane itself. Yes, you may be able to see Yuna again, but is it worth risking her life along with everyone else's? Auron dejectedly asks.  
  
I look at Auron with a serious expression on my face. "What do you mean!" I bite out. "How did I put her in danger or anyone else for that matter?"  
  
Auron turns and has his back to me; I stare at his back almost as if it could melt like ice.  
  
"You do know that now that the farplane balance has been broken, the undead can escape, and travel freely through out Spira. Seymour will once again lay claim to Guadosalam, and Yevonites will surely try to rise to power again." Auron sourly spits out.  
  
I look up, a befallen expression upon my face. "No, I won't let it happen!  
  
For the first time since the beginning of the conversation, Jecht and Braska approach.  
  
"Surely you would like to see my daughter again, and I believe that you, young man, are truly brave, I just hope you understand the circumstances." Braska calmly states.  
  
"And what if he doesn't, he'll probably cry, cry, cry that's all he's really good for." Jecht responds.  
  
"No, I won't cry, I love Yuna, and I will do anything in my power to get to her, even if that means battling the undead." I proclaim.  
  
-  
  
**********  
  
-  
  
(Yuna's POV)  
  
-The next morning-  
  
I wake up and clamber out of bed. I lazily look out the window and notice it's a new day, and a beautiful one at that. I just wish that you were here with me. But no, I need to get over this. One day I will feel full of joy instead of pain and sorrow.  
  
I am jolted out of my thoughts as Rikku comes into the room.  
  
"Yunie, I am leaving today to help my brother form the Gullwings. Are you absolutely positive you don't want to join? Think of all the adventures we will have! Just like the good old times! "I don't think so Rikku, I just want to lay low for a while." I state.  
  
Rikku turns around and heads toward the doorway, but stops before completely leaving the room. "Yunie, I promise I will come visit." Rikku spoke so softly I could hardly hear her, and with that, she headed out the door and stood before the airship that landed not too long ago.  
  
I too walk out of my room to see to Rikku's depart. I stare at the airship with great interest. On the very top a seagull is perched with its wings stretched out afar.  
  
-  
  
**********  
  
-  
  
(1 year later)  
  
-  
  
"Yuna, there are fiends showing up heavier then ever, ya? What are we going to do?" Wakka asks concerned.  
  
"I don't know, but--"  
  
I get caught off at the sound of a whistle. I look at Wakka with an "I'll be right back" expression, and began to run hurriedly to the shoreline banks.  
  
It's him! It has to be! He is the one whistling, and has finally returned to me! I can't wait to--"  
  
My thoughts immediately jumble. No, it's not Tidus. It's just an airship. Wait an airship? Rikku's back!  
  
I hear footsteps from behind me and turn to see Wakka standing with a confused expression.  
  
"Where'd you go to in a hurry, ya?"  
  
"Umm-"  
  
I begin to think of an excuse for hiding my disappointment in not seeing Tidus.  
  
"Rikku! She's returned!"  
  
Suddenly the airship lands in the water, and Rikku comes bolting out of the airship door. "Yunie! Yunie! You'll never believe what I found!" She begins to exclaim excitedly.  
  
"What did you find Rikku." I calmly ask.  
  
"A sphere, well actually Kimahri found it, on top of Mount Gagazet but guess what? It's a sphere of you know who!"  
  
I gasp, and stare intently at the shimmering sphere Rikku holds in her hand.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for, let's watch it!" I excitedly state.  
  
**********  
  
-  
  
(Sphere Movie)  
  
-  
  
A young man, presumably Tidus, is seen inside of a jail cell. He begins to yell;  
  
"Get me out! I have to save the summoner! If she were your girl what would you have done! Please... I have to save Lenne!"  
  
The sphere screen turns black, and then new images appear.  
  
The same young man is seen walking up a platform and stopping in front of a large machina.  
  
"You know, your all I can count on to save Lenne."  
  
-  
  
**********  
  
-  
  
(Yuna's POV)  
  
I gasp loudly after finishing the sphere. That was the same exact thing as in my dream. All of it! I am so confused! What is happening? I am beginning to want to know who Lenne is now more then ever.  
  
Quiet footsteps awaken me from my eternal questionings.  
  
"Well, that was interesting, it looks like him, though some things are a little off." Lulu states.  
  
"Everyone, there is something I want to tell you." I begin to tell my story of how the sphere is exactly like my dream.  
  
I just finished telling my story, when I looked up to Rikku.  
  
"Rikku, do you think it's too late to join you up on your offer?"  
  
Rikku looks at me confused, but I continue talking to cut off the tirade of confused questions.  
  
"You know, to join the Gullwings?"  
  
"Of course! But.. there are a few things we need to do first." -  
  
Authors note: Well things are going to start picking up from here. Hehe finally got the main story line started. Well, guess this is it for this chapter.  
  
Actually, one more thing: Sorry I was so late to update, it's just that I have had a lot of work to do. I will try to be more frequent with updates now. 


	4. New Outfits

*A story for fans of X and X-2*  
  
Disclaimer- All Final Fantasy X and X-2 characters belong to their respective owners. They do not belong to me.  
  
-  
  
Chapter 4- New...outfits?  
  
-  
  
(Tidus' POV)  
  
-  
  
"All right, I have about run out of fun being a dead man! It's time to go back to Spira!"  
  
I look at Auron, then to Jecht and Braska, and they all nod to me. I nod back, and run full speed with my sword held out in front of me to the Farplane's invisible wall. I flinch as a loud, "CLANK," noise is heard. I shield my eyes with my hand as a bright light overcomes me.  
  
When I open my eyes again, I realize that I am lying in the streets of Luca, and little kids are poking me in the ribs.  
  
"Hey! Cut that out, that hurts ya know!" I yell out a bit forcibly making the kids scamper away from me.  
  
I look around me at the sights of Luca. Blitzball signs, bustling people in the streets, and a poster of the new hottest singer of Spira. Yuna. I begin to blink rapidly, a singer? I didn't know she wanted to become a singer. Well, at least I know she's doing well for herself. Hmm, I wonder what she will think when she sees me at her concert. I can't wait to see her again, to hold her in my arms.  
  
I sigh deeply; does she even want to see me? I did leave rather abruptly that day. Wait, what am I thinking, I am sure she wants to see me as much as I want to see her...  
  
I am interrupted from my thoughts when a fat, balding man taps me on the shoulder.  
  
"Ahh, come to see Lady Yuna's concert? Tickets are 35 gil, buy em' up front at the counter."  
  
"Right, will do."  
  
I head towards the counter to buy my ticket.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
-  
  
(Yuna's POV)  
  
-  
  
"Rikku, you think this qualifies as 'things needed to be done'?" I ask skeptically while glancing down at my new outfit while holding onto my newly acquired guns. My attire is now made up of a silk hand woven tank top with the Jecht sign, denim stretch shorts, and a long, flowing blue side-skirt accented with feathers.  
  
"Hehehe! Yep! Oh Yunie! I almost forgot to tell you! There is a kid that joined the Gullwings not to long ago named Shinra, and he made an invention. It's called the Garment Grid. You see, you insert it into your weapons and you can change your outfit to learn the abilities locked into that outfit. You follow?"  
  
"Umm, not exactly." I reply, eyebrows raised.  
  
"Well, it is difficult to explain, why don't you just try it? May I suggest the songstress outfit? Ya know for your upcoming concert?"  
  
"Well, I suppose. Wait! How do you know about my concerts?" I ask while unconsciously tugging at the bottom of my shorts.  
  
"Oh Yunie! I did go to your first concert ya know!"  
  
I look at Rikku and notice a hint of hurt in her eyes.  
  
"Yunie, though I was away, I would never miss an event like that!"  
  
I place my hand on her shoulder and give her a sideways glance. "Of course, thank you for caring so much Rikku."  
  
"No problem! But uh...shouldn't you be getting to Luca? You have a concert to put on!"  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
-  
  
(In Luca Yuna's POV)  
  
-  
  
I look all around Luca, noticing the hustle and bustle of people just waiting to watch my concert. To my left something catches my eye. It's a woman with a heart on her....chest?  
  
"You must be the new Dullwings member!"  
  
I look at her confused, and then Rikku jumps out in front of me.  
  
"It's the Gullwings, and don't you ever forget it!" Rikku yells while pointing at the strange woman."  
  
Rikku then turns to me and I can hear her softly speaking.  
  
"Wow, news sure does travel fast, you just joined after all!"  
  
The woman from before walks up to us, and half-heartedly begins to yell at us.  
  
"Stop that whispering! And the name is Leblanc! Remember that name well loves! I am here on important business, you see, you have something that catches my interest and I want it."  
  
"Spit it out already, what are you talking about!" Rikku hollers.  
  
"The songstress dress sphere, give it to me."  
  
"Never!" I reply, speaking for the first time.  
  
"Very well, Logos, Ormi!"  
  
I feel hands grabbing at my back, and turn to see whom my attacker is. A tall skinny man is standing behind me, trying to make his way to me belongings. I start to yell out, but it's no use. The man finally reaches into my pouch located on my left hip, and takes out my songstress dress sphere. Before I could turn fully around and grab it back, the man had disappeared in a pink cloud of smoke. I notice the same happened to Ormi and Leblanc as well.  
  
"Aww, poopie! Now what are we gonna do?" Rikku childishly asks.  
  
"Rikku, don't talk like that."  
  
I turn to face the new voice, and I notice that it's a girl, all dressed in black with short silvery hair.  
  
"Paine! This is Yuna, Yuna this is Paine, ok we need to go now! Yunie has a concert to put on!" Rikku replies while glancing in my direction.  
  
"You know that Leblanc stole your dress sphere to pose as Yuna, right?"  
  
"Umm, yes?" Said Rikku while nodding her head timidly.  
  
"Yuna, in order for us to steal it back, your going to need to dress up in the 'Gullwings prized garment'." Paine softly spoke.  
  
I can't help noticing the hint of sarcasm when she spoke of the 'prized garment.'  
  
"Oh, right here Yunie, put this on and hide out, leave everything to us! We'll get that dress sphere back!"  
  
Rikku hands me a costume. A moogle costume. I run behind a pile of boxes and slip on the full body costume, when I re-emerge, I walk over to Rikku and Paine.  
  
"Whew, it's hot!" I say discomfortingly.  
  
"I think we should go before Yuna passes out.  
  
I watch as Rikku and Paine run towards the area where the concert is being held.  
  
* * * * *  
  
-  
  
(Rikku's POV)  
  
-  
  
Once inside the building, I watch as Paine knocks a guard out, signals to me, and runs around the corner. I stealthily drag the now knocked out guard off to the side.  
  
Y,R,P in position, its show-time girls.  
  
I tell the girls that it's time to rock, and run around the corner as well. I look admiringly at all the sparkly lights everywhere.  
  
"You, what are you doing!"  
  
I look to my left and notice a guard running towards me. As he gets closer I extend my foot and kick him in his sternum, knocking him unconscious.  
  
Paine catches the corner of my eye, and we run to the side of the stage.  
  
"Wow, you can't even tell that's not Yuna!"  
  
-  
  
* * * * *  
  
-  
  
(Tidus' POV)  
  
-  
  
I look all around the stage, waiting for Yuna to make an appearance. The lights start to dim, and I see her. First just standing there, then beginning to twirl. Her outfit changes into one fit just for a singer. I watch as she dances, swiftly all around the stage floor.  
  
A distant noise makes me glance to the side of the stage.  
  
"Is that Rikku?" I thoughtfully ponder.  
  
I jump out of my seat and run down to the area where Rikku is standing beside a now unconscious guard.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
Authors Note: I don't really like the chapter, but I had to set the stage in Luca somehow.  
  
I want to thank Black Heart Angel for the motivational review. I will try to update at sooner intervals...I have just been so tied up with school, ya know with term papers and everything (makes disgusted face) But anyways, yeah I will try to get a new chapter up by next Tuesday at the latest.  
  
- 


	5. Re encounters

*A story for fans of Final Fantasy X and X-2*  
  
Disclaimer: All Final Fantasy X, and X-2 characters belong to their respective owners. They do not belong to me. Though I wish I had Tidus  
  
-  
  
Drifting apart  
  
-  
  
(Rikku's POV)  
  
I glance down at the unconscious guard, making sure he won't be waking up any time soon. I begin to hear loud footsteps and glance to my right. I see the Yuna imposter running blindly away, crashing into things in her hurry to get out.  
  
"Hey! Where are you going!"? I yell out to Leblanc.  
  
I get the standard Leblanc line for a reply, "Why don't you try and catch me loves?"  
  
I look at Paine and she nods to me, confirming my thoughts, 'Lets get her!'  
  
Paine begins the pursuit; to be followed closely behind by me until a voice I recognize all too well takes me away from the chase.  
  
*********  
  
-  
  
(Yuna's POV)  
  
-  
  
I'm beginning to worry. What's taking them so long? Should I go in there and look for them? I am dragged out of my thoughts as I hear a shout from around the crate in which is my hiding spot.  
  
"Ooooh! You'll pay for that!" I hear Paine's distinguishable voice over the rumble of a near by ship.  
  
I peer around the corner to see Ormi and Logos appear beside Paine.  
  
'Okay, I think its time for me to make my grand entrance'  
  
I change out of the "prized garment" and run out from behind the crate leaving the flower petals behind me. (Authors note- Whenever Yuna changed into or out of her dress spheres, a ringlet of flower petals appears above her then falls to the ground)  
  
I run towards Ormi, and notice him turning towards me from the sounds of my heavy footfalls.  
  
Gaining momentum, I jump as high as I can, and land on top of his head shield, then pushed myself up, jumping higher. I fire my gun at Leblanc, Logos and Ormi's feet making sure to barely miss them each time...you know, to give em' a little scare.  
  
I land gracefully to the ground after making my entrance, and begin to walk slowly towards Paine, all the while keeping my eyes on the thief.  
  
"Where's Rikku Paine? I ask.  
  
"She probably got lost, she was behind me in the beginning though."  
  
"I'm right here, and you'll never believe who I ran into!" Rikku said while running from around a corner.  
  
************* -  
  
(Author's note; this is what was happening at the same time as Yuna making her entrance)  
  
-  
  
(Rikku's POV)  
  
"Is it really you?" I quietly ask.  
  
I stare intently at the man with the blonde hair, broad shoulders, and the distinctive yellow and white zipper t-shirt, and blue shorts which contained the Jecht sign.  
  
"It's me, Tidus." Tidus quietly called out to me.  
  
I run to Tidus and throw my arms around him in a friendly hug.  
  
"Where have you been? How've you been? What have you been doing?" I began to throw questions out; after all, I had so many.  
  
"Whoa, easy, I'll answer all of your questions in a bit! But first answer me this, "Where did Yuna go? I saw her on stage a moment ago..." I listened to Tidus as he trailed off.  
  
"That wasn't the real Yuna, it was an imposter. But that's not the point come on! Yuna is just dying of heartache because of you!" I state while prodding his chest with my index finger, feeling his chiseled muscles through his shirt.  
  
"Wait here! I'll be back!" I begin to run, and faintly hear Tidus call out behind me, but I don't care, my main concern is getting Yuna and Tidus back together again! Like it's supposed to be!  
  
************* (Yuna's POV)  
  
-  
  
I look at Rikku with a quizzical look upon my face. "Whom did you run into?" I ask. Rikku began scuffing her feet on the pavement. I continued to look at her my thoughts clearly on my face. 'Who did she run into? Did she get herself into trouble? Why won't she just tell me!'  
  
"Earth to Yunie!" I hear Rikku call out waving her hand in front of my face. I shake my head to bring my thoughts back into view, and then turn my body to Rikku.  
  
"Ok, since your not going to guess I'm just going to show you!" Rikku grabbed me by the hand and pulled me away from Paine.  
  
"Rikku! Where are you going! We need to take care of the trash!" Paine inquired, sarcasm oozing from her words. I look back to the thief and then to Rikku.  
  
"Just give us back the dress sphere! We have some important duties to attend to here!" Rikku charged at the trio, and Paine and I followed suit.  
  
I immediately went to battle stance, pulling my guns from their pouch. I began to fire using my favorite attack of all time; Trigger Happy.  
  
A couple more slice and dices from Rikku and Paine and our enemies were begging for mercy.  
  
"Just take the dress sphere! But don't think of this as the end!" I watched as Ormi, Logos and Leblanc disappeared before my eyes, leaving the smell of cheap perfume, and a ghastly purple cloud lingering in the air.  
  
I looked to the ground, and deposited the songstress dress sphere into my pouch.  
  
"Okay, we're done now lets move!" Rikku exclaimed, giddiness evident in her voice.  
  
My arm was all but pulled out of its socket as Rikku led Paine and I back into the building where the concert was held.  
  
"Rikku, what is this all about?" Paine asked while glancing around making sure there were no guards ready to spring on them.  
  
"Yuna, I have someone I want you to see!" I watch as Rikku runs behind the stage, and then re-emerges with a man behind her. A man with tussled blond hair, a white and yellow zipper coat, and the distinctive Jecht sign shorts. "Rikku! What are you trying to do! Bringing some man here that looks just like...him." I couldn't bring myself to say his name. I have suffered so much, just thinking of the name.  
  
"No, Yuna! It is him! Not some--" I cut Rikku off, as I had heard enough. I begin to turn away, when tan, strong arms wrap themselves around my torso.  
  
"Yuna, it's me Tidus...I have missed you so..." I look down at his arms, and then turn myself around, so I am facing him.  
  
I let my eyes roam all over his body, trying to take it all in.  
  
"I'm sorry I had to leave you." Tidus said.  
  
I looked up to Tidus, and realized for the first time, this is the man I have been wishing to see again. The man I want to spend my life with.  
  
"Tidus! It's really you..." I trail off lamely, wanting to savor the moment. I look up into his gorgeous crystal blue eyes, and see nothing but love and devotion. The events of the day start to add up on me, and I lean forward, pressing my head against his chest.  
  
-  
  
********  
  
-  
  
(Tidus' POV)  
  
-  
  
I glance down at the beautiful woman in my arms and realize I am the luckiest man alive. I drop my chin down to the top of her head and discreetly smell her hair. Roses. I allow her scent to calm me, to comfort me. I look at Rikku, and a girl that is standing next to her.  
  
"Rikku, I think Yuna need's some rest, let's go to a hotel, and then you can introduce me to your friend."  
  
"Right-o!" Rikku replied, and then began to walk in the direction of the nearest hotel.  
  
Within minutes, we are standing outside the hotel, and then walking through the door.  
  
"2 rooms please." I heard Rikku ask the hotelkeeper. "Sure thing"  
  
"Rikku, why 2?" Paine asked, arching an eyebrow.  
  
I watched as Rikku quietly walked over to the girl and whisper in her ear.  
  
-  
  
(Rikku's POV)  
  
I look at Paine and come to a conclusion. DENSE! I walked over to Paine and, to prevent being heard, whisper in her ear the explanation of two rooms.  
  
"Because! Me and you can share a room, surely you think Yunie and Tidus will want to be alone tonight?"  
  
I pull away and steal a glance at Tidus, making sure he didn't hear me. When he arched an eyebrow, I knew he hadn't heard, and then wiggled my eyebrows at him. I grabbed Paine by the wrist and dragged her to the room, leaving Tidus and Yunie alone.  
  
*******  
  
-  
  
(Tidus POV)  
  
-  
  
I watch Rikku drag the girl from the room, then glance at Yuna. She was sitting in a chair, her eyes drooping. I silently cross the room towards her, and gather her in my arms carrying her bridal style to our room.  
  
Once in the room, I lay her in the bed, under the covers, and silently crawl in with her, wrapping my arms around her to insure that this is real, and not a dream.  
  
-  
  
-There we go another chapter. Thanks to my reviewers!  
  
Thank you LadyComplicated for the wonderful review! 


End file.
